Mi sueño me guió hasta aquí
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 103. Después de que Yona se despierte tras soñar con recuerdos del pasado, ella habla con Zeno para descubrir cuan cercanos eran Hiryuu y Zeno realmente.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Lazchan** y se llama " **My Dream Led Me Here** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

 **Aviso de Narutinachan:** Este fanfic hace alusión a una pasada relación homosexual. Si esto te desagrada por cualquier motivo abstente de leerlo.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Mi sueño me guió hasta aquí.**

Capítulo 1:

Yona se despertó de repente de su sueño, con el rostro enrojecido y el corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras procesaba la información que su mente la había proporcionado. ¿Por qué había soñado semejante cosa? Ella todavía podía ver a Zeno, de entre todas las personas, debajo de ella, con su pelo rubio suelto cubriendo las suaves almohadas mientras ella se inclinaba sobre él.

Pero no era _ella_ , no realmente. Había sido ella como Hiryuu, como el rey dragón que Zeno había dicho que ella había sido una vez.

Lo que había sentido al tenerle bajos sus manos… Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos, con las mejillas calientes ante ese recuerdo. Eso tenía que ser un recuerdo, porque ella no podía imaginarse por qué soñaría sobre ello por ella misma. _Hiryuu había sido muy, muy cercano a Zeno_. En realidad, su sueño la había hecho saber que tan cercanos… y Hiryuu también había amado mucho a Zeno.

 _¿Cómo sería ahora…?_

Ella se obligó a salir de su lecho ante ese pensamiento, con las mejillas ardiendo de nuevo. Debía salpicarse agua fría en ellas para enfriarlas y evitar que nadie la hiciera ninguna pregunta al respecto. Salió de la tienda de campaña mientras todo el mundo seguía durmiendo, dirigiéndose directamente al río.

Ella se arrodilló en la orilla, mirando su vacilante reflejo en el agua. No se había visto a sí misma en el sueño, había _sido_ Hiryuu en ese sueño, pero todavía lo sentía tan cerca de la superficie que se sintió momentáneamente desorientada por sus facciones jóvenes y femeninas. Sumergió las manos en el agua y se salpicó la cara, tratando de enfriarla y reorientarse en el aquí y ahora.

"¡La señorita se ha escabullido tan silenciosamente!" Yona soltó un chillido y casi se calló al agua, pero una mano la agarró por la espalda, de forma torpe pero rápida y ella calló hacia atrás sobre Zeno en vez de dentro del agua. Ella estaba tan cerca de Zeno que se su sonrojo se profundizó aún más y se alejó de él, volviendo a taparse el rostro.

"¿Señorita?" Yona apartó sus manos al percibir la confusión y el dolor de Zeno y volvió a mirar a su regazo. "¿Qué está mal?"

"Yo… uh…" Ella jugueteó con su falda. ¿Cómo podría ni siquiera sacar a colación algo así? Ella alzó la mirada y vio que él la estaba mirando fijamente, con sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la preocupación y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el esfuerzo que había hecho para tirar de ella lejos del peligro. La vivida imagen de ese mismo rostro enrojecido por otra razón apareció en el fondo de su mente y ella se inclinó más cerca de él durante un instante, divida entre el pasado y el presente, solo para sorprenderse de sí misma un momento más tarde y volver a retirarse.

Zeno pareció aún más confundido. "¿La señorita tuvo una pesadilla?" La preguntó, con tono preocupado.

"Yo… soñé sobre… Hiryuu." Su voz trastabilló un poco al final y la expresión de Zeno se volvió de sorpresa durante un instante.

"… ¿Sobre el pasado?" La preguntó suavemente, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella, sosteniéndola firmemente sin dejarla ir. "¿Fue un mal sueño, señorita?" Él la estaba mirando desde demasiado cerca, sin embargo… su expresión era sabia y astuta y ella se preguntó cuan fácilmente él podría leer las expresión de sus rostro. Tal vez ella estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

"… No." Ella se lamió los labios. La mano de él se sentía muy caliente contra la suya. _¿Cómo sería…_ Ella sacudió la cabeza firmemente. Ella no era Hiryuu, al manos, ya no. Él había amado a Hiryuu, no a la princesa que era la reencarnación de su amado rey.

Ella sintió una punzada dentro de ella por ese tiempo perdido y se mordió el labio otra vez. ¿Por qué la molestaba esto? ¿Por qué quería saber? Ella apretó la mano de él en respuesta y trató de encontrar las palabras. Todo todavía estaba en silencio, el campamento no estaba demasiado lejos, lleno de sus compañeros dormidos. Ella y Zeno eran los únicos despiertos.

"Yo… es difícil de creer que alguna vez yo fuera Hiryuu." Empezó hablando lentamente, sin apenas mirarle. "No creo que yo hi… hiciera nada como lo que dicen las historias." Ella rozó la suave hierba con su mano libre. "Y él… era un héroe y un rey dragón…" Ella tomó una respiración profunda, viendo que Zeno estaba a punto de protestar. "Hasta el sueño de esta noche… y fue tan real." Susurró, sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente. "Yo no… yo nunca haría…"

Zeno la agarró también la otra mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, observando como la expresión de ella cambiaba. "¿Señorita?" Murmuró él.

"Tú eras… muy cercano a él… a mí… a Hiryuu… quiero decir…" Ella se interrumpió, confundida.

Zeno asintió con la cabeza, la incertidumbre se mostró en sus rasgos de nuevo. "Todos nosotros amábamos mucho a Hiryuu." Aceptó. "Al igual que amamos a la señorita ahora." La dirigió una sonrisa alegre y soltó una de sus manos para acariciarla la mejilla. "La señorita lo sabe, ¿verdad?"

Ella sintió y apretó su mano sobre la hierba. "Sí… pero debe haber sido diferente para él." Señaló. "Yo solo … Yo no…" Se frotó el brazo, nerviosa. "Tú eras realmente cercano a Hiryuu, ¿no, Zeno?"

Zeno parpadeó y asintió cautelosamente, con una mirada triste y melancólica en los ojos. "¿La señorita ha tenido un sueño sobre ella y los dragones?" La preguntó.

"No… solo tú." Tenía que sacarse esto de dentro, _quería_ dejarlo salir fuera, para ver la reacción de Zeno, para al menos, _recuperar algo_ , asegurarse de que no estaba completamente loca. "Tú y… Hiryuu." Ella luchó por encontrar las palabras. "U… um… Nosotros estábamos… ellos… tú estabas…" Ella alzó la mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara en un gesto familiar. "Tú amabas a Hiryuu y él te amaba a ti." Murmuró. "Él habría renunciado al matrimonio y a tener herederos por ti."

El rostro de Zeno palideció levemente y su mano tembló entre las suyas. "Oh…" Jadeo.

Yona se encontró con su mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida e insegura. "Así que ¿supongo que fue solo un sueño extraño?" Le preguntó. La dolía un poco el pecho al ver el rostro de Zeno. Ella le había herido al sacar eso a colación, sin importar lo mucho que él hubiera podido deducir al respecto antes.

"No, señorita." La voz de Zeno fue muy baja. "No creo que lo haya sido, dependiendo del sueño que tuvieras." Ladeó la cabeza y su expresión se volvió maliciosa durante un momento. "La señorita estaba muy ruborizada cuando Zeno la siguió."

Yona se sonrojó y luego soltó una risita, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, luego extendió la mano tímidamente y la presionó contra el estómago de Zeno, con diversión brillando en sus ojos, sabiendo que él lo entendería, que recordaría las palabras burlonas que Hiryuu le dirigió a Zeno.

Las mejillas de Zeno realmente se tornaron rosas ante esto. "Oh… la señorita ha tenido _ese_ recuerdo…" Su expresión se suavizó, incluso mientras sus dedos que aún habían permanecido sobre la mejilla de ella descendían para trazar suavemente la línea de su mandíbula. "Zeno también soñó sobre eso." Murmuró. "Zeno fue muy feliz entonces, señorita."

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ampliamente. "¿Tú… soñaste eso?" Le preguntó anonadada. "… ¿esta pasada noche?" Su voz chirrió ligeramente.

Zeno asintió y se acercó un poco más, con restos desprendidos de la hierba flotando entre ellos. "Zeno estaba muy feliz de tener un recuerdo tan bueno después de tanto tiempo." Sus dedos se movieron por el cuello de ella ahora y Yona se estremeció, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Aún así…

El sueño aún estaba demasiado cerca de la superficie y Yona se encontró a si misma inclinándose hacia delante, besando a Zeno suavemente. Ni siguiera se detuvo a pensar en ello antes de besarle, deseando más de él, antes de que su cerebro lo procesara y retrocediera con un rubor.

"Yo… Zeno, yo lo…" Él presionó sus dedos sobre los labios de ella y sacudió la cabeza. "Si la señorita se disculpa por algo que Zeno ha disfrutado tanto, entonces Zeno también tendría que disculparse por querer devolver el beso." Él la observó cuidadosamente. "¿Señorita?"

Yona asintió, un poco aturdida y Zeno se inclinó hacia ella, su beso fue un poco más confiado y su mano se deslizó desde su cara hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, luego se deslizó entre su pelo. Ella sintió las puntas de sus uñas acariciando su cuero cabelludo e hizo un suave sonido de placer, siendo absorbida por ese sueño-recuerdo y mordiéndole ligeramente en el beso, casi tomando el control durante un momento.

Zeno se alejó riéndose sin aliento. "¿La señorita disfrutó ese sueño?" Murmuró, con las puntas de sus dedos acariciando su cuero cabelludo, tomando su otra mano para posarla sobre su pecho. Ella se encontró con sus ojos y se quedó sin palabras ante la mirada que se veía en sus ojos, la calidez que sentía proveniente de él, que no tenía nada que ver con la sensación de luz del sol que siempre había asociado con él. Esta era una calidez profunda y su expresión hacía juego con ella. Era casi abrumador.

¿Durante cuánto… ¿Durante cuánto tiempo se había sentido él de esta manera? ¿Eran solo los remanentes de lo que había sentido por Hiryuu? Ella no era como Hiryuu, ella ni siquiera era un hombre…

Él la volvió a besar, abrazándola más estrechamente contra él y ella no se resistió, solo se estremeció y trató de dar y recibir al igual que él. "Zeno está siendo egoísta." Susurró Zeno en su oído, simplemente abrazándola durante un momento. "Aprovechándose del sueño que ha tenido la señorita."

Ella se apartó de él ante eso, dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa. "Pero yo ya no soy Hiryuu." Señaló. Era la primera vez que admitía que ella _había sido_ Hiryuu. "Lo que tuvimos entonces…" Su mirada se volvió lejana y directa al mismo tiempo y Zeno fue tomado un poco de improviso por la forma en la que estaba hablando de esa vida en este momento. "Definitivamente no es lo mismo de lo que tenemos ahora." Ella sonrió un poco y se miró a si misma, siendo consciente de sí misma. "En muchos sentidos."

Zeno tuvo que reírse ante eso, tirando de ella para acercarla a él y darla un rápido beso. "Pero la señorita es la señorita y Hiryuu es Hiryuu y ambos sois iguales en vuestra propia manera." La dijo con una sonrisa. "No importa si la señorita tiene esta aspecto o no, Zeno…" Su voz se suavizó. "Zeno todavía ama a su maestro, sin importar nada más." Su mirada se tornó más seria. "¿La señorita ha besado a Zeno solo por sus recuerdos como Hiryuu?"

Eso era algo que ella también tenía que pensar y se quedó mirando a Zeno durante unos segundos, moviendo su mano para tocarle el pelo suavemente. "No lo creo." Habló finalmente. "Lo que… compartimos entonces fue completamente diferente." Ella sonrió un poco, el rubor regresó a sus mejillas. "Mucho más apasionado."

Él asintió y bajo su mano por el pelo de ella, su cuello y su espalda, dejándola apoyada ahí. "Hiryuu y Zeno eran muy cercanos en ese aspecto." Concordó suavemente. "Y algunas veces Zeno le extraña, pero no quiere asustar a la señorita. Después de todo, solo acabas de recordarlo."

Un destello de ese profundo recuerdo volvió a salir a la superficie, de ser más fuerte, más alta y un _hombre_ , de cómo ese cuerpo se había sentido excitado cuando Zeno se presionaba contra él, de esa recientemente encontrada sensación de querer, desear y necesitar. Como se sentía estar presionada contra Zeno, el sentimiento de él tocándola con esas manos… Todo su cuerpo se encendió con calidez y ella se movió para volver a besar a Zeno, presionándose todavía más cerca, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra su ropa.

Hubo menos vacilación esta vez cuando él la devolvió el beso, tirando de ella para que prácticamente estuviera encima de él, sosteniéndola en su lugar para que no pudiera apartarse esta vez. Él deslizó sus labios a lo largo del cuello de ella, deteniéndose en el hueco de su garganta para respirar profundamente. "Zeno ha querido esto durante tanto tiempo, señorita. Zeno no cree que la señorita sepa cuánto." Sus palabras casi se perdieron contra su piel.

"Creo que puedo entenderlo un poco." Le dijo Yona con una leve sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza encima de la de él, temblando mientras él besaba el hueco de su garganta con sus dientes afilados mordisqueando su piel. Él fue el que inició cada toque esta vez, sus manos se movieron por los costados de la espalda de ella, moviéndose arriba y abajo con movimientos relajantes.

"¿Sabes que todos nosotros nos preocupamos mucho por ti señorita?" Zeno siguió besándola y mordisqueándola la piel. "No solo por la sangre que nos une a Hiryuu, a una promesa que hicimos hace tanto tiempo…" Para Zeno había sido una promesa que había hecho como uno de los originales; para el resto, había sido un legado que había sido transmitido a través de innumerables generaciones.

Yona asintió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que Zeno pudiera acceder más fácilmente a su garganta, sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas en su pelo, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo. "Pero no es como esto." Señaló ella, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron a la vez que se mordía el labio para ahogar un sonido mientras Zeno la besaba en un punto particularmente sensible. "Yo… ellos se sienten diferentes, Zeno." Murmuró. "Tú… No es mejor o peor o algo más especial, pero… tú te sientes diferente en una manera que es…" Ella trató de encontrar las palabras. "Como si quisiera ahondar más en ti."

Él se rió suavemente contra su piel, moviéndose de nuevo lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. "Eso suena casi como su fuera más especial, señorita." La provocó. Él tomó nota de sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos húmedos, su respiración acelerada. "Zeno quiere más de esto." Él tragó duro, obligándose a alejarse lo suficiente como para darla un poco de espacio para pensar.

Yona deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para acunar el rostro de él entre sus manos, apoyando su frente contra la suya. "Yo también lo quiero, Zeno." Susurró ella. "Por favor." Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el hecho de ser tan atrevida, pero ella lo quería, quería sentir más de esto, así que volvió enredar sus manos en su suave cabello rubio. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el medallón que él llevaba y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente durante un momento.

 _Esto era de Hiryuu. Era por eso que él lo llevaba siempre, era por eso que era tan importante para él. Era algo que le había dado la persona que amaba hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió esa sensación que provenía de él, de calidez como los rayos del sol que la rodeaba y la llenaba. En realidad ella nunca antes había llegado a buscarlo así antes porque hasta que Zeno la había dicho que ella había sido Hiryuu, solo se había visto a sí misma como alguien lo suficientemente afortunada como para tenerles a ellos a su lado, protegiéndola y luchando a su lado. Ahora, cuando ella se extendió hacia él, era como si se estuviera mezclando con ella, la calidez de los rayos del sol opacándola a ella misma. Era más que solo eso, era _Zeno_ , calidez, amabilidad, edad… tristeza y había ese deseo que estaba bullendo bajo todas esas capas.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante otra vez, besándole suavemente, cada beso todavía era tímido y vacilante. Hiryuu podría haber tomado la delantera con Zeno, pero Yona no podía sacarlo todo de esas experiencias de miles de años atrás con un cuerpo diferente. Ella quería que Zeno la abrazara y se lo mostrara a _ella_.

"Muy bien, señorita." Murmuró él y cuando la volvió a agarrar la forma en la que la sostenía fue ligeramente diferente a la de antes. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus costados lentamente, con las puntas de sus dedos extendiéndose y trazando las curvas de sus pechos. Su mirada era intencionada, observándola mientras continuaba sus toques descendentes, deteniéndose en sus caderas.

Después de todo, ellos no tenían demasiado tiempo, los demás no estaban tan lejos y la mañana se estaba acercando. Aún así… ella quería aprovechar este momento mientras aún pudiera atesorarlo. Ella le miró con absoluta confianza en los ojos mientras tiraba de él hacia otro beso. Su Zeno, Ouryuu, su dragón y su escudo y aquel al que ella quería más que nada y a nadie ahora mismo.

No sería lo mismo que ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos todos esos muchos, muchos años atrás; pero lo que tendrían ahora sería un nuevo conjunto de recuerdos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Notas de Narutinachan:

Perdonadme por haber estado tantos días sin publicar nada. Es que quería que mi próxima publicación fuera mi aporte para una actividad del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Soo-Won, "What if", pero finalmente no ha podido ser porque simplemente se me resiste. Por más que lo releo y reviso lo que ya tengo escrito no me gusta, me parece totalmente antinatural y forzado, por no decir aburrido, y no quiero publicar algo de lo que no me siento satisfecha. Así que finalmente me he decidido por hacerle, un "corte" radical y cambiar totalmente la mayor parte, porque creo que en mi obcecación de no desviarme del tema principal que quería tratar me he terminado saliendo de mi estilo de escritura y por eso me parece tan antinatural. De modo que lo reescribiré dejándome llevar por mi instinto y mi inspiración, como siempre he hecho, para ver qué sale y ver si finalmente me siento satisfecha a pesar de no ser lo que había "planificado" inicialmente. De cualquier forma siento que Soo-Won también se está resistiendo a dejarme "entrar en su cabeza", tal vez porque es un personaje que aún me provoca conflictos internos y no termino de entender. Pero bueno, probaré una vez más a ver si consigo "llegar a un acuerdo" con él y terminar el fanfic que quería.

Lo malo es que por culpa de esto me voy a terminar retrasando más de lo previsto, y el tiempo que estoy invirtiendo en ello conllevará que se retrasen también algunos de mis otros proyectos que tenía planificados publicar pronto. Lo siento mucho por eso, pero, como he dicho antes, simplemente no podía publicar algo que no me gustaba por "cumplir" con la actividad y luego pasar a otra cosa sin más. Os pido un poco de paciencia.

En cuanto a esta traducción en concreto, yo personalmente no veo a Yona y Zeno juntos. Para mí la pareja ideal de Zeno siempre será Kaya y a Yona principalmente me la imagino con Hak. Sin embargo para gustos están los colores, y la idea de que Hiryuu hubiera amado de esa forma a Zeno para luego reencontrarse finalmente con él siglos después a través de su reencarnación, Yona, me parece muy romántico. Además también os digo, para lo que lo tengáis en cuenta, que esto lo escribió la autora original cuando apenas se había descubierto la verdad sobre el poder de Zeno, y en ese entonces Yona aún no había aceptado y madurado sus sentimientos hacia Hak como ha hecho ya ahora; así que en ese momento tal vez esta pareja todavía podría haber sido viable. De cualquier forma espero que por lo menos os parezca una idea curiosa y os guste, y os adelanto que solo va a tener otro capítulo más.

En fin, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Lazchan** y se llama " **My Dream Led Me Here** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 2:

Zeno dirigió una mirada hacia el campamento y la tienda de campaña frunciendo el ceño. "Zeno no está seguro de cuándo van a despertarse los demás e interrumpir a Zeno y la señorita." Murmuró, pero sus toques aún eran persistentes, sus dedos se crispaban cerca del lazo que mantenía la ropa de ella atada. "Zeno no quiere que la señorita sea vista por nadie más." Él la mordió el labio inferior, atrayéndola a un beso más profundo, distrayéndola mientras deshacía el lazo.

"Entonces ¿por qué sigues tocándome así?" Yona se rió en el beso, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de él, temblando cuando el aire de la madrugada rozó su piel cuando él abrió su ropa.

"Porque Zeno ha estado esperando mucho tiempo, señorita." Susurró contra su piel. "Es tan difícil esperar cuando la señorita ha admitido que también desea esto tanto." Él podía sentir el latido del corazón de ella mientras estaban presionados el uno contra el otro, ella estaba subida a horcajadas sobre su regazo de forma nada femenina. Él finalmente era capaz de abrazarla como había soñado.

"¿Acaso has estado esperando hasta que tuve ese sueño, Zeno?" Ella apartó un poco la ropa de él, con una mirada seria mientras recorría con sus dedos la poca piel que había conseguido revelar. "Me has preguntado si quería esto solo por mi recuerdo, pero ¿qué hay sobre ti? Tú… tu nunca me dijiste nada antes."

La expresión de él se ensombreció durante un momento. "Zeno no quería equivocarse." Susurró. Una mano se deslizó hacia el pecho de ella, utilizando la punta de su uña mirándola persistentemente. "La señorita es tan especial para todos nosotros y si Zeno se equivocaba, eso habría hecho que el dolor fuera peor." Él sonrió cuando ella se estremeció. "Pero también el hecho de ver todas las expresiones de la señorita ha hecho que la espera merezca la pena." Murmuró.

De todos los dragones, últimamente se había sentido más cercana a Zeno; ya fuera por la revelación de su yo pasado o por su creciente realización de lo mucho que quería estar con él; desde sus abrazos hasta sus brillantes sonrisas, hasta la forma en la que parecía conocerla y ayudarla… Ella se sentía completamente absorbida en todos los sentidos por él. "Creo que es lo mismo." Habló ella suavemente. "No quería presumir." Mientras hablaba le quitó su túnica exterior, mirándole desde debajo de sus pestañas. "La sangre de dragón…" Ella parecía triste. "Hace que todos vosotros queráis hacer cosas que no desearías normalmente hacer por mí."

Zeno se rió un poco sin aliento mientras la empujaba hacia abajo sobre la túnica que ella le había quitado, arrodillándose sobre ella, con el medallón colgando al lado de su cabeza. "La sangre de dragón no hace eso, señorita." La dijo con una sonrisa. "A no ser que quieras que todos nosotros seamos cercanos a ti de esta manera." Él la acarició la mejilla. "Zeno no quiere compartir a la señorita, ¿recuerdas? ¿La señorita siente que quiere estar tan cerca de los demás?"

Yona negó con la cabeza rápidamente, con los ojos brillantes mientras alzaba la mano para tocarle el rostro, acariciando su mejilla suavemente. "No, Zeno. Solo contigo." Le prometió. La creciente luz del sol le rodeaba como un halo, haciendo que la sonrisa de ella se ampliara aún más. Hacía tan buen juego con él y una parte de ella dolía al saber que este hombre había estado solo durante tanto tiempo y ella había sido parcialmente culpable de su dolor, incluso si no se había tratado de la persona que ella era ahora.

"Entonces no parezcas tan triste, señorita." Susurró él, besándola debajo del ojo, cada nuevo toque era tan gentil como el anterior. El adivinó un poco del motivo por el que tenía esa expresión en los ojos; ese sueño-recuerdo tenía que haber sido especialmente vivido para que tanto saliera a la superficie y afectara a su estado de ánimo. "Esto… Si alguien trata de interrumpirnos, Zeno tendrá una severa charla con ellos." Él sonrió burlonamente ante la risa de ella. "Zeno tiene permitido hacerlo, ¿no? Si interrumpen a Zeno intentando seducir a la señorita."

Yona simplemente se volvió a reír y enredó las manos en su cabello, besándole con firmeza, volviéndose más confiada con cada beso. "Realmente espero que no nos interrumpan." Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensarlo, pero cuando Zeno se arrodilló entre sus piernas para acercarse a ella, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos durante un momento. "Zeno no hará todo lo que quiere hacer con la señorita, porque sabe que la señorita no está preparada, con sueños o sin ellos."

"Pero ¿no vas a dudar sobre lo que estás haciendo ahora?" Le preguntó, temblando cuando él se inclinó más sobre su cuerpo, con su boca moviéndose sobre sus pechos y ella se llevó una mano a la boca automáticamente para amortiguar el sonido que ella hizo en respuesta.

"No, señorita." Él alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y serios mientras la miraba, apoyó sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, abriéndose paso y deslizándose por debajo de los pliegues de su ropa, su toque era ligero. "Ahora que Zeno ha comenzado, todo lo que haga será sin dudarlo."

Él podía percibirla, sus emociones y deseos, y sabría si se sentía insegura o no, si deseaba detenerse. Ahora, él sabía que los deseos de ella coincidían con los suyos propios. Él la besó la piel suavemente, reverentemente, las puntas de sus dedos trazaban suaves movimientos sobre su piel, rozando el borde de su cadera, bajando por sus piernas y luego volviendo a subir.

La calidez de su medallón se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo con cada movimiento, llenándola con su propia calidez. Alargó la mano y tiró de la túnica interior de él, observándole mientras él hacia una pausa en sus movimientos. "Yo también quiero ver más de ti." Susurró. _Ha pasado tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo y no he sido capaz de…_ "¿Por favor?"

Zeno se sacó la túnica interior y la depositó cuidadosamente a su lado. Ahora solo estaba vestido con sus pantalones y la dirigió una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos afilados. "Pero si Zeno se desviste más, será más complicado ponerse presentable para los demás si se despiertan de repente."

"Creo que se lo van imaginar de todos modos, Zeno." Yona se rió un poco y sus manos recorrieron el pecho de él, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su respiración se trabó un poco en su garganta mientras sentía el sentía el latido del corazón de él, la calidez de su piel. Él estaba completamente intacto y sin cicatrices, real y vivo entre sus brazos. "Pero yo… me gustaría…"

Zeno se inclinó contra ella cuidadosamente, hasta que ellos estuvieron piel contra piel, dejando una pierna entre las de ella con los brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. La profundidad de las emociones que contenían la quitó el aliento. Él ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, sus labios rozaron la oreja de ella. "Te amo." Susurró, con una voz suave y seria que hizo que el corazón de ella se comprimiera dolorosamente por lo crudas que fueron sus palabras, por cómo no se refirió a sí mismo como si se tratara de otra persona separada.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas picaban en las comisuras de sus ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándole contra ella, acomodándose un poco para sentirse más cómoda y sentir el latido del corazón de él acelerarse y le escuchó emitir un ligero jadeo.

"Señorita…" Él movió las caderas en respuesta y los ojos de Yona se abrieron ampliamente al sentirle contra ella, dándola más de una pista sobre lo que él quería y para lo que la había dicho que ella 'no estaba preparada'. Ella no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo en ello, pero era tan difícil resistirse cuando su cuerpo se calentó en respuesta y se movió también contra él. Ella no estaba exactamente segura de lo que quería; lo que había ocurrido en el pasado obviamente no podía repetirse de la misma manera ahora.

Él se separó de ella un poco, apoyándose en una mano mientras la otra se extendía entre sus cuerpos, deslizándose nuevamente sobre la piel de ella, acariciándola un pecho y luego moviéndose hacia el otro, todavía balanceándose suavemente contra ella y amortiguando cada sonido con más besos.

Ella se movió contra él, disfrutando de cada sonido que él también emitía, de su calidez, de la felicidad y el amor que se derramaba a oleadas de forma tan reconfortante. Ella quería más de él, más de lo que ella estaba preparada para tomar en este momento y más de lo que él podía darla estando todos los demás tan cerca de ellos. "Zeno…" Susurró ella contra la boca de él.

"Yona…" Era la primera vez qué él había dicho su nombre y su tono… la ligera desesperación de él, enviaron una onda de calor a través de su cuerpo y ella se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior mientras todo parecía estallar en pedazos a su alrededor.

Ella le sintió estremecerse sobre ella y su agarre se tensó antes de que soltara una pequeña risa, besándola más lentamente esta vez. "Deberíamos limpiarnos antes de que el muchacho nos descubra y haga un escándalo." Murmuró. Sus manos eran gentiles mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, sosteniéndola mientras eliminaba suavemente cualquier evidencia de lo que habían hecho que quedara en ella, haciendo una ligera mueca al ver sus propios pantalones antes de saltar al río y reírse ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella.

"Es la forma más fácil de limpiarlo." Él se rió y la hizo un gesto indicándola que se terminara de vestir; inclinando la cabeza hacia la tienda de campaña, donde era evidente que la gente estaba comenzando a moverse y la tela que servía de puerta se abría levemente. Yona se vistió apresuradamente en un tiempo record, con su cara roja como una remolacha mientras que Jae-ha fue el primero en salir.

Él vio a Zeno saliendo del río y poniéndose su ropa, a Yona, su sonrojo y su ropa desarreglada y alzó una ceja. "Oh." Habló suavemente. "No creí que Zeno nunca fuera a hacer nada respecto a sus sentimientos."

Yona se sonrojó aun más profundamente, pero Zeno simplemente sonrió. "Ryokuryuu ve más que Seiryuu algunas veces." Exclamó. "Pero no molestes a la señorita demasiado con ello, no es agradable."

Jae-ha miró fijamente a Yona y sonrió suavemente, apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza de ella. "Todos percibimos algo sobre ello." La dijo suavemente. "Al menos los dragones y esperábamos que vosotros dos encontrarais vuestro camino eventualmente."

Yona asintió y trató de reducir su rubor. No había nada de lo que avergonzarse después de todo…

Jae-ha continuó hablando, con los ojos brillando con malicia. "Pero quizás querrías ponerte más presentable y no hablar demasiado sobre ello o lo que realmente habéis hecho o de otra forma Zeno podría averiguar qué tan protector es Hak con nuestra querida Yona."

Yona volvió a enterrar su rostro entre sus manos y se rió a pasar de su vergüenza. Seguro que habría bromas, gruñidos y amenazas, pero por ahora… Ella le lanzó una mirada a Zeno, que parecía y se sentía realmente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ella se acercó a él y le abrazó suavemente, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. "También te amo." Le susurró y fue recompensada con uno de los efusivos abrazos de Zeno, hasta el punto que no estaba segura de si la dejaría ir o no.

Ella estaba bien con eso.


End file.
